


Being Betty Jones

by secretsofthesky



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofthesky/pseuds/secretsofthesky
Summary: A mostly funny, sometimes fluffy - with a possibility of some turning smutty - collection of drabbles revolving around the marriage of Betty and Jughead.Chapter One: Betty overhears her husband having a very private moment.





	Being Betty Jones

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thank you to the wonderful @bugggghead for looking over this super fast for me! You are so appreciated!

* * *

 

Betty grabbed the bag from her backseat and then slowly shut her car door, careful to make as little noise as possible. She glanced over the roof of her car to where her husband’s truck sat next to hers in the garage and sighed. She’d been hoping to make it home before him so that she would be able to hide the anniversary gift she’d picked up earlier that day, but traffic had slowed her down, adding a final punch to her already horrible day.

 

She debated leaving the bag in the car until later, but didn’t want to forget about it and hoped he would be in the shower so she could quickly stash it away without him knowing.

 

She darted her eyes around the kitchen, grateful to find it empty, and quickly stepped through the door, quietly closing it behind her. She glanced at her husband’s keys and wallet laying on the counter, and with one more scan of the room, tip toed as quickly as she could to the pantry. She stuffed the bag behind some cans of vegetables for safe keeping until she could stash it in a better spot when she knew for sure Jughead wasn’t about to walk in on her.

 

With a sigh of relief, she shut the pantry door and started down the hall.

 

Passing the empty bathroom, where she’d thought he may have been showering, she opened her mouth to call for him but a loud moan startled her and had her freezing in her tracks.

 

“Oh my god, _yes_.”

 

Betty’s eyes widened for a moment, shocked when another intense moan followed the words before she finished walking the last two feet to their bedroom, her eyes moving to peek through the crack in the partially opened door.

 

A bare back covered with tattoos greeted her and she nearly jumped when she watched him throw his head back with another very satisfied sigh before moving again to look down at the phone in his hand.

 

Betty covered her mouth to prevent the giggles that were threatening to spill from her lips.

 

Well, her tip toeing wasn’t needed after all since he was rather preoccupied and wouldn’t have heard her anyways. She bit her lip, laughing to herself as she backed away.

 

It definitely wasn’t the first time she’d overheard her husband having a… _private moment_. While they had a very healthy sex life, both of them would occasionally have a bit of fun by themselves - and sometimes by themselves with the other watching. But this was definitely the first time she’d heard him doing it some place other than the shower.

 

“ _Oh_ yeah, just like that.”

 

...and the first time she’d heard him be so _vocal_ about it.

 

Shooting a half amused/half surprised look back at the door to their room, Betty walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a pot, taking it to the sink to fill with water to boil.

 

“This is so wrong, _so wrong_ .” Jughead’s almost pained voice traveled down the hall and into the kitchen. “But so right. Oh my god _so_ right.”

 

Betty shook her head, setting the water on the stove and turning the burner on. She turned and narrowed her eyes at the door down the hall when another moan drifted through the crack.

 

Yeah, she’d never heard him be this vocal when getting himself off; he was rarely even this vocal in bed. She was usually the one making the windows rattle. Betty crossed her arms, feeling herself starting to get slightly irritated. What was he watching that was great enough to elicit this kind of a reaction from him? They’d been together for a decade and married for half of that, and in that time had tried, and _enjoyed,_ many different things - happily exploring the world of kink together. Yet while he was a master at dirty talk and was known to express his pleasure in gasps and moans from time to time, never in ten years had she ever heard him _that_ into it.

 

Grabbing the box of pasta from the pantry and shutting the door more forcefully than necessary, she brought it over to the counter and glared at the water, surprised the heat from her stare didn’t make it start boiling faster. What could he be watching that had him so… turned on? They’d experimented with just about everything short of swinging and participating in an orgy. She really didn’t think much else was left.

 

“This is the best.” Jugheads voice filtered into the kitchen and Betty spun around, her glare now aimed at their bedroom door as he continued. “I’ve _never_ …” his words were cut off on the loudest, drawn out, moan yet and Betty had to stop herself from walking into the room and ruining his moment.

 

“You better bookmark whatever video it is that you found, Juggie, because you’re gonna need it for the next couple weeks when you’re on the couch,” she muttered the promise as she dumped the pasta in the pot.

 

For a second the thought crossed her mind that she was overreacting, merely channeling the residual annoyance from her bad day onto this one thing, but when another guttural _“yes”_ filled the house, that thought quickly evaporated.

 

Seething in her own irritation, Betty stirred the pasta before walking to the fridge and grabbing some vegetables to start chopping up for a salad. She had them all on the cutting board and was starting to dice up an onion when their bedroom door opened and her shirtless, and completely joyous looking husband appeared.

 

“Hey!” he greeted, walking towards her. “I didn’t know you were home.”

 

Betty faked a smile. “Oh, I know,” she muttered through clenched teeth.

 

Jughead walked over and when she didn’t turn to meet his offered lips, he settled for kissing her cheek instead and then laid his forehead against the side of hers. “Baby?”

 

“Yes?” Betty knew she shouldn’t be so irritated but couldn’t help it, and the poor onions were currently paying the price.

 

“I have a favor.”

 

Betty stopped cutting and set the knife down, turning to her husband slowly. “A favor?”

 

Jughead took a deep breath, a grin spreading across his face as he exhaled. “I found what I want for my anniversary gift.”

 

Betty quirked an eyebrow at him. He was really going to ask for whatever he was just watching as his _anniversary gift_? Was she being punk’d?

 

“Your anniversary gift?”

 

Jughead nodded, looking serious though his grin never faltered, and it sent an entire new wave of annoyance coursing through her. The fact that he had stumbled onto some porno that could put a look on his face that rivaled the one he sported when she was walking down the aisle wasn’t exactly a good feeling.

 

“Don’t say no without thinking it through,” Jughead told her quickly. “I have a video to show you so you can see just what I mean because words will _not_ do it justice.”

 

 _Was he kidding_? He was going to have her watch the porno clip that had just sent him to cloud nine?

 

“You want me to watch the video you were just watching?” Even though Betty’s words were calm when as she spoke, inside she was anything but.

 

Jughead just nodded though, completely oblivious. His eyes widened dramatically. “It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before. Watching it… it was like I was having an out of body experience.”

 

Betty’s jaw dropped as she stared at him and then shook her head, letting out a disbelieving laugh. “Really?” she asked. “Then maybe you should go hunt down the person in the video so you can experience it first hand instead of just watching.”

 

Okay, maybe she was overreacting.

 

“Well, that’s what I’m _hoping_ to do.”

 

Nope, she wasn’t overreacting at all. She slowly turned back to her husband. “What did you just say?”

 

“Just watch the video and you’ll understand.”

 

“I will _not_ …” she started to protest but then his phone was in her face and her eyes were drawn to the image on the screen.

 

She wasn’t sure what she expected to see. Definitely people. Naked people. Naked people doing something crazy. But it wasn’t that.

 

But what she was looking at was nothing of the sort.

 

Instead, she watched as a waiter took a large block of cheese that had just been heated and spooned giant globs of the melted goodness over someone's plate. The scene changed and there was a different kind of cheese now, the entire center melted into a pool of white and she watched as a server took a ladle and started generously pouring it over a plate of bread. The scene changed again and a new block of melted cheese was being scraped onto a plate of pasta until all you could see was cheese, the pasta and tomatoes disappearing under the lavalike topping.

 

Betty slowly looked up at her husband, who was completely entranced by the video.

 

“This is what you were just watching?”

 

Jughead glanced up at her, blinking as if the video had hypnotized him. “Yeah, isn’t it amazing?” he breathed. “I know it's a big thing to ask because the restaurant is so far away, but I already logged it into the GPS and we could _definitely_ get there and back in a day.”

 

A few moments passed in complete silence, Betty staring at her husband, her husband glancing from her to the video in his hands.

 

And then it broke.

 

Betty bent over, the laughter racking her body with such force that she could barely stand.

 

“What's so funny?” She heard Jughead’s protest but she couldn’t stop. Her back hit the counter and she slid to the floor, unable to stop the laughter pouring through her.

 

She should have known. Very few things in the world made her husband _that_ happy.

 

“I thought you were watching…” Betty managed through labored gasps. “ _Oh yeah, just like that_ ,” she mimicked his earlier moans and another spell of giggles began.

 

It was Jughead’s turn to look annoyed as he stared down at his wife. “Are you making fun of me?”

 

Betty shook her head, trying to look serious but then broke out into laughter again. “Yeah, I totally am,” she told him. “ _I know this is so wrong,_ so _wrong_.”

 

She mimicked him again, her ribs hurting from laughing so hard but then before she could comprehend what was happening, she was being lifted off the floor and thrown over a large bare shoulder.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked, but when a hand came down and landed on her ass, her amusement quickly turned into something else.

 

Jughead reached over and clicked off the pasta. “It's not nice to laugh at your husband Mrs. Jones,” Jughead reprimanded, his hand making contact with her backside one more time as he carried her down the hall.

 

“Well, I’m sorry,” Betty teased. “But with the way you were moaning in here, I thought you were watching something else.”

 

“Got you a little irritated, huh? Were you jealous?” Jughead walked them into their bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him and then tossing his wife onto the bed. He glanced down at her, eyes raking over the bare stomach that was exposed from her shirt riding up. “Were you angry that you weren’t the one making me sound like that?” He smirked, walking slowly toward the bed. “Maybe you should use it as motivation.”

 

Betty quirked an eyebrow at him, watching his eyes darken as she ran a hand over her stomach and up her chest slowly. Yeah, as much as her husband loved food, she knew at least one thing he loved more. A slow smile made its way across her face.

 

“Challenge accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Find me on tumblr: [secretsofthesky](http://www.secretsofthesky.tumblr.com)


End file.
